LOVE THROUGH TIME
by wrightless823
Summary: —Because time was never a factor, “For heaven’s sake, we were five back then!”, “No, you were five, I was six…” and love eventually would never change. oneshot.


Disclaimer: Everybody in this fandom knows that, Higuchi Tachibana is the mastermind behind the remarkable manga, Gakuen Alice, which means that I DO NOT own it.

a/n: this story is a one-chaptered fiction that is set in AU. I do thank you for reading this. I appreciate it. :)

* * *

**Love through Time**

* * *

"And yes, change would be relentless… believed to be the only thing that stands through time, but for once, we consider LOVE, and yes LOVE is a big word, but when LOVE is real, it remains constant despite change and time."

_

* * *

_

Almost everything felt strange for me, morning joggings, my mom's vegetarian diet, the grandfather's clock in our living room and today walking into the cafeteria was a new entry to the list. It was bizarre because for the first time in my invisible life they looked at me even before I made myself be seen.

Usually Anna, with an enthralled smile on her face, would be sprawled on her seat, stuffing pretzels in her mouth while reading a book called _—_Twin light or something. Sumire on the other hand would no doubt be doing her nails because they're such poor little things according to her; and Nonoko – Nonoko would be somewhere that only god knows where and then I would walk up to them and say hi… and a hey-who-are-you look would be a response to my greeting followed by a "Oh, it's you Mikan!". Sometimes I even wonder if these persons are really my friends but then again a little shove in the back and coaxing words would constantly remind me, that yes they are.

Today seemed like a day that was very off the status quo. All of them were in one table with silly grins pasted on their faces and their eyes trained on me like I was lunch or something. So with an awkward smile, I made my way to our table as I held on tight to my lunch tray.

I plopped my tray on the table and looked at them with one brow up. "Hi girls… what's with the smile?"

Anna shifted her position; she came near me as she whispered.

"I think he likes you." She giggled and so did Sumire and Nonoko.

I shot her a confused look. "Huh? Who likes me?"

"Him!" They all said in unison as their fingers landed on a guy clad in his black leather jacket.

I turned my head to see who they're pointing at and saw this someone— someone who somehow seemed so familiar to me like I've known him for all my life. I stared at him for quite some time until he turned his head to look the other way. He was staring at me too.

"See! He definitely was looking at you!" Anna muttered in her most enthusiastic voice.

And Sumire who haven't removed her eyes from that man whispered, "And definitely good looking…"

"Yeah, he's been staring at you, since Literary period this morning and I found that a little odd because you know, you're so…" Nonoko thought of the appropriate word.

"so… you."

Well that was appropriate.

I looked away. "No he wasn't staring, and no he's definitely not good looking…" I started feasting on my macaroni and cheese but right now my head was spinning. I swear I have met him before, but where, and when… and he is, fine I do admit that he is… a little good-looking. I think I could say that but not aloud. Not in front of these people.

"Oh come on… stop with the innocent attitude and you absolutely think that he looks good, your face spells it out Mikan… it's a dead giveaway." Nonoko took the fork out of my hand as she held out a mirror in front of my face.

Red, all shades of red was now the color of my once pale white face. I frantically placed a hand on my cheek and it was warm. What was going on? I was blushing. The last time I blushed was when I delivered Romeo's line on literary class in front of everybody and when my instructor complimented me, my face literally turned into a tomato. And now, it was happening again and not only were my cheeks flushing, my heart was jumping out of my chest. Goodness gracious what's wrong with me!

"Earth to Mikan!!!" Sumire's high pitched voice broke into my thoughts.

"Huh?" I stared at her with a bland look.

"You were thinking of him weren't you?" Anna pointed at me with an accusing face.

"N-n-no I wasn't!!" I felt the red on my face worsen.

"Oh no… she's stuttering!!" Nonoko placed her hand on my chest. "And your heart's going berserk!"

I shoved her hand away as I stood up. "No I'm not!!" And then I ran away from the cafeteria. Lunch is now officially on my strange list.

*-*-*-*

Running is not exactly my thing because now I'm sprawled on the ground while I felt a tingling sensation from my left ankle until it went numb. I struggled at getting up while I mentally cursed myself. If there was a Clumsy award for all times, I'd definitely be a nominee and eventually the winner because guess what, I was the one and only nominee for that non-existing award. Congratulations.

And then I heard a deep voice. "You're tactic to catch my attention is really genius, Corn head."

Corn head? I've heard that before.

A shadow loomed on me as I looked up to see a tall framed man staring down at me, I couldn't quite make out what his face looked like because the sun was high up in the sky. He knelt down as he examined my injured ankle.

It was him. The guy back there in the cafeteria. But what was he doing here? Is he stalking me…?

He was about to take my ankles into his arms when I yanked him away from me.

"Hey!! Who are you?" My eyes narrowed as I took a good look at his all so familiar face. He had crimson eyes the likes that no one had ever seen, slightly disheveled hair and slightly tanned skin. His face was practically carved into perfection. Wait… what was I thinking?!

He looked away as he spoke. "Twelve years ago, this happened to you only that you were crying back then and screaming my name."

"What—

Twelve years ago?? I was five then.

Corn head…?

Corn head…

Though it was a blur a conversation back when I was a child registered into my thoughts.

_A boy about my age tugged my hair while looking at it peculiarly. "What's this…?"_

"_Ouch! That's called hair!! Don't you know what hair is! Stop pulling it!!"_

"_Whoah… I've never seen hair like yours…" He said with amazement drawn on his face._

"_Why what's wrong with my hair?" I inquired as I took my hair into my arms and looked at it with big, brown, innocent eyes._

"_Your hair's like my grandpa's corn field when summer comes."_

"_Huh? And that makes my hair…?"_

"_Ugly… your face and your hair's ugly… You'll be corn head from now on…" A smirk was plastered on his face as a wail escaped from my throat and tears welled up in my eyes. _

"_I hate you." I spat out and then I ran away, and tripped._

And then it hit me. That's why he looked so familiar. This man right in front of me was the same boy from that conversation. No wonder he was rude and I know from this point on that he'd always be rude.

"You!!!" I pointed a finger at him and then he backed away.

"Corn head, it does bring back memories, don't you think." And then I could swear that a smirk formed on his face and a loud thump banged in my chest.

Shoving my thoughts aside, I muttered, "You made me cry back then!!! You have no right!!!"

He casted a glance on me. "You should actually thank me."

"For what? For complementing my crowning glory??" I stated with sarcasm hinted in my voice.

"No… actually for slumping a pig on my back… Yeah I think that's it, you can thank me for that."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I glared at him.

"Clumsy." With one swift movement I was on his back, slumped like a potato sack with arms struggling to hit his back.

"Put me down!!! Put me down now!!" My efforts were futile. He wouldn't let me be now, would he? He is stubborn as always, just like when we were kids. Nothing much has changed only that he has grown to be a man. A very appealing one.

For what it seemed like an eternity, he finally plopped me on the clinic bed or more like dropped me.

"Ouch!"

"Heavens you are heavy!"

"Who told you to carry me anyway? I could walk!!" I rubbed my soared butt and ankle, thanks to him, I'd have to endure both.

"How about you shut your mouth and thank me instead, you haven't seen me in 12 years and you haven't even greeted me, corn head. Now where's you manners."

"Could you stop calling me corn head!!? I have a name, darn it!!" I folded my arms across my chest as I puffed my cheeks.

"Now it makes me wonder, do you know my name, corn head?"

A vein definitely popped. "STOP calling me corn—"

"Mikan."

He said my name. My heart did a lurch and I felt the need to catch my breath. Seeing him placed me in a disoriented state and hearing him say my name, made me crazy. I felt… This felt like… It felt like… This was strange… I was then struggling for words.

His voice ringed in my head.

_Mikan. Mikan. Mikan. _It kind of made me realize that I haven't remembered his name. What was his name again?

I remember climbing trees with him 12 years ago. I remember watching Barney together and fighting over who was better, Barney or Baby Bop. I remember running with him under the rain and getting colds on one rainy September afternoon. I remember him being so stubborn running away from me when I called him to sleep during summer afternoons. I remember slumber parties where he'd scare all my girl friends away so that he'd be with me— alone. I remember the day when he slipped a soda lid into my finger, he said we were lovers, I didn't understand so I said yes. I remember him smiling. I remember being best friends, I remember everything, I remember him leaving, and I remember shouting his name.

_"Natsume!"_

_His name is... Nat-sume??  
_

"Natsume. You are Natsume?"

He was never forgotten. I knew that, he always stayed with me only that there were lots of memories that buried his into a deep hole, a deep hole that I'd have to dig hard to remember everything about him.

Once again a smirk painted on his face but it disappeared as soon as it showed.

"Remember me?" He was now treating my ankle.

"Yeah I do." I presented him a small smile. It was small, but still it was a smile.

"Now, that's a greeting."

"Hey! How about my greeting?"

The nurse entered the room and then attended to my needs. With her were a bandage and an ice bag.

"Thank you for watching her young man, you can leave things to me now."

He winked at her. What a flirt he was. The nurse fluttered her lashes; obviously she liked the fact that he paid attention to her.

"You heard her. You should leave now." I interrupted their small flirting session as I sent him an annoyed look.

"Fine. Catch you later, corn head."

*-*-*-*

The rest of the day was typical, only that I had to prop myself on these crutches. Very convenient I should say. Another non-typical thing is that my friends wouldn't stop bugging me about Natsume. And that they were oddly listening to what I was saying 'cause usually, they don't.

"And then?" Nonoko asked engrossed in the conversation we was having.

"Then he, he… ugh… he left." I finally said.

"Left. He left you. In the clinic. Is that what you're saying Mikan, 'cause if it is I am strangling you right now!" Sumire was on the verge of "killing" me when Nonoko intervened.

"You mean… you and him, you were best friends?!"

"Ugh… Yes we— were… we were best friends." I emphasized on the "were" because it was all in the past and besides we were innocent, ignorant and young.

"And he said he liked you." Anna giggled at her words, moving closer to me as she spoke.

"Yes, I mean no. Not exactly, he said he liked playing with me."

"Playing with you huh? Playing what with you…?" Sumire teased.

Oh mother! Help me. How I wished that the ground would open up and suck me into it right now!

I felt my cheeks flush, seriously, these girls are crazy! "Playing games, you know, running, pretend-games… stuff like that, Sumire! Seriously, what are you thinking we were just kids!!!"

Sumire pouted. "Sorry I was just asking you know my curiosity sometimes gets me a little overboard."

"I think Mikan, he likes you. A lot." Anna sniggered one more time.

"Of course he does! He's my best friend, I mean he was my best friend, how could he not like me." I chuckled awkwardly.

"No, she meant like, as in like— like. You know girl-boy kind of like." Sumire pointed out.

"No he doesn't." I said quite confidently, or not.

The bell rang once again and we were off to our next classes. Math was up for me, so I had to separate with the girls.

Struggling with my crutches, I walked myself to Math class for what it seemed like an eternity. And then I reached the door. It was closed. It rang a bell in my head. Oops, looks like I'm late. I tried to rich for the doorknob when a hand stopped me from doing so.

"Don't, Let's not attend class."

Our orbs met and once again I noticed that big crimson eyes. He was so breathta— annoying. Yes he was infuriating! Asking me to skip classes with him, no way in hell. I wouldn't do that.

"And what makes you think that I'd do that?!"

I held out my fist to knock on the door when he yanked me towards him and I nearly lost my balance.

"I said let's not."

And right at that moment, I could swear I felt my heart increase its beat like a rapid perfectly timed rhythm on the drums. He was holding me, embracing me to be exact.

The air became thick until it brought an awkward feeling, I knew he noticed this too because the next thing I knew, he was dragging me away from the classroom and I nearly knocked these crutches on his head, because he was just so inconsiderate!

We reached the facade of the building and finally he let go of my hand which was now throbbing from his grasp.

"Fine let's talk. My injured ankle would be a good excuse for me and for you being a newbie might also be a good one.

"What's there to talk about?"

I inhaled as I settled myself on a bench nearby. "I'll start, why are you here?"

"I came back." He shoved his hands in his pocket as he sat next to me.

"Why?" I saw his eyebrows twitch from the corner of my eye.

"I wanted to."

"That's it, cause you wanted to?" I looked at him hoping he would too, but his eyes were casted down.

"Yeah, that's it."

Silence accompanied us for the next few minutes, it didn't feel awkward, as a matter of fact, it felt apt, like its presence matters when it comes to me and my used-to-be-best friend. Minutes passed by and I knew Math class would soon be over and so is our talk and so are we. Finally I broke the silence.

I cleared my throat as my memory paved its way back when I was young. Back when we were best friends.

"So… why'd you stop talking to me? When I was six, you treated me coldly and then when we were about eleven you stopped talking to me and then you left, without a word."

I felt the feeling once again, what it felt six years ago when I stood in front of their gate holding the newest edition of Hardy Boys and recalling how their helper told me that they were gone. Gone for good.

"I still talked to you."

"Yeah, if you consider me speaking and you ignoring me the whole time, a conversation, well then I guess we did." I was starting to get exasperated.

"No, I didn't ignore you, I spoke too."

"One-worded replies Natsume! god-forbid but that was not called a conversation." I tightly held on to my crutches hoping to get a grip of myself, to calm down.

"You didn't actually drag me all the way here just to sit under the clouds now, did you? And no you didn't return here and enrolled in this school just because you wanted to. Just spit it out." I smirked at him, I wanted to mock him but the expression on his face told me that he was thinking deeply of something.

He creased his eyebrows. Fidgeted a little. Glanced away and finally he spoke. "You hated me."

It took seconds for his words to register into my mind and little by little it started to.

"I what?!" I nearly spewed out my words.

"…" He once again looked away in another direction.

"I hated you?! Why would I hate you, I mean, fine, you were stubborn and lazy and pig-headed and an ego-maniac person but I couldn't possibly…

hate you…"

He clicked his tongue. "But you said you hate me." I felt him stiffen from beside me.

"No I never did—"

And then it dawned on me, our conversation 12 years ago, when he called me a corn head then tears started streaming down my cheeks. I remembered everything especially when I said…

"_I hate you."_

"Oh that…." I looked away for a moment and then looked back at him. "but Natsume come on we were kids back then, all kids say that and time should've dictated that I didn't mean what I said."

"You cried." I saw his hands jiggle in his pocket and I was amazed at myself because I was actually well aware of everything he does.

"I cried?! Of course I did all kids do!! For heaven's sake, we were five back then!!" I tore my gaze away from him.

"No, you were five, I was six."

"What's the difference!!!? Even if you're six or seven or eight, we were still kids. Seriously Natsume, you haven't changed at all you're still that immature six- year old boy stuck in your 18-year old body!"

"Yeah you're right I haven't changed and there's definitely no difference."

"Now you're talking! Have you gotten it right in your mind, Natsume, I don't…" I felt my voice falter.

"Hate you…"

Natsume paused, and I kept stealing glances but he can't look at me. I wondered why, I felt my lips part, I was about to say something but he looked back and without warning, he said,

"I missed you."

Once again that flush was on my face. I knew it was. Now I remember when I was five and he was six, he had this same effect on me, where he'd tug my hair and I'd blush madly. When he took my hand into his own as we climbed down the tree, my heart would thump uncontrollably.

And then I understood what he meant by nothing changes.

"I did too…"

And heaven knows if I'd say I hate you right now, it would hurt as much as it did 12 years ago because time was never a factor. And as young as we were, I knew we understood what was going on between us. And now, it still did.

I smiled, he did too. It was one of the rarest things he did, but he smiled. That was enough for now, what transpires between us is a sensation, a phenomena, one may call this love, but between us it is not spoken. We need not to say, at least not now soon maybe, but this one right here's enough for me, I know it is for him too.

And for once in my life, it didn't feel strange. Even the bell that soon filled the hallways of the school didn't feel strange either, I know Math class was over, but we weren't.

And now it felt good sitting in detention for missing Math on purpose… because there he was, right across my chair.

He taunted me, mocked me.

_"Oh boy. I'm getting hungry."_

_"So... when we get out of here, does dinner sound good?"_

And he, in the most unorthodox way,

asked me out.

_"Dinner it is."_

* * *

El. Fin.

* * *

Please do share your thoughts. :) thanks for reading. :)


End file.
